Apology with Roses Always works
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: Duncan and Courtney fought and now Duncan wants to apologize to his Princess, will Roses work the trick?   DuncanXCourtney Fanfic With a slight DuncanXDJ Friendship


**A: N DXC Fanfic with a slight of DJxDuncan Friendship **

**Hope you like this :) **

**R&R :) **

DPOV

I am screw big time. My girlfriend for 2 years just walked out of my house because a stupid fight we just had. It all happens when she spotted me smoking weed in my bedroom and told me to quit and I stupidly said no.

-Flashback-

_Mmm that's taste so freaking good, I love smoking weed it's the best feeling ever when I'm feeling like crap. _

"_Duncan!" Courtney yells_

"_Uh be there in a second!" I quickly rush to get rid of the weed to hide it from her so I won't get in trouble cause I know that she hates smokers and would be angry when she finds out she dating one for 2 years._

_The door flies open and come in with a very shock and angry Former CIT_

"_Oh my god! Duncan what is this?" she exclaims _

"_Uh nothing"_

"_Nothing really? Its looks like to me weed!" Courtney shouted with her arms flew up her head wildly _

"_Oh c'mon babe, I can't live without my weed or I will suffer" I try to reason to her_

"_Suffer Duncan? No you already suffering me with that disgusting stuff, Quit smoking or I will leave you" _

"_Fine leave like I care" I stupidly replied _

_Than just in one second she stomps out of my room and shut the door loudly._

_-Flashback ended- _

Here I am now sitting on my bed with my pathetic weed ruining my relationship with the most gorgeous girl I ever met. I feel so alone right now, okay now I sound like a wuss but it's true, ever since she left an hour ago angrily and upset with my decision but the weed took over me and I need to get her back before she moved on and go out with another guy.

I knew just the person with the answer to getting my princess back.

"Dude I need you to think about what I need to do to get Courtney back!" I desperately shout at DJ

After I told him the story of the fight with me and Courtney, while he's cooking at the homeless shelter offering and making food for them. He's a good guy and I'm glad he's my friend cause he solves problems like this for me and Geoff, sad that he doesn't got a girl, prob me and Geoff will find one for him… maybe Katie she seems good and seems to like him even though she stares at Justin and Aljandro the two pretty boys at school.

"Hmm…. I got it! Give her flowers, girls always loves flowers when their boyfriend or Husband apologize them, always works with Geoff and Bridgette, he gave her Frangipanis when they fight, should works for you and Courtney"

"Flowers? What type of Flower? Dude I don't know any"

"Okay bro what her favorite flower? What does it look like?"

"Uhh I think she likes Roses, and bro I'm not that dumb like Geoff he couldn't tell a cat from a Rat" I laugh for a bit

"Roses are the best and popular range, Mama had planted some out at back I gives you some"

"Thanks deej you're the best dude ever"

"No problem, I will always willing help a good friend with his gurl."

I now standing in front of Princess's house with a bunch full of roses in my hand all without thorns getting ready to knock on her door

She open the door completely ruin her appearance but like I care she always gorgeous to me, uhh crap I becoming mushy now

"What do you want?" she quietly asked

"I...I want to apologize to you and say I'm sorry and I try to quit smoking o keep my relationship with you cause a hot babe rules over a roll of weed any day and any time" I said with a wink

"I will make sure you will quit" she step outside and quickly press her watermelon glossed lips to mine

"By the way, nice apology Duncan, it's real you" she smirks

Than lead me in her rose and take the roses.

**A: N YAYE Finished :) wow it's a multi one shot from Sad to fluffy! I love fluffiness do you? **

**Remember R&R …. See a very beautiful blue button said "Review this chapter" with a nice orange bubbled? Click on it cause it's the most amazing button EVER! ;) He he **


End file.
